Everything Will Surely Be Alright
by xoxo Li Sakura xoxo
Summary: when things get stressing for dear Sakura, Syaoran is always there to support and love her to make sure that everything will be alright. oneshot. SS


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**Everything Will Surely Be Alright**

Syaoran rolled to his side when he heard the soft whimpers coming from his wife. His squinted his eyes, trying to adjust his sight in the darkness of the room that only the faint moonlight through the drapes shone through. He saw the back of her pretty hair and her shoulders shaking slightly. He felt the bed shift ever so slightly and he knew she was probably about to get up and go and cry somewhere else where he wouldn't hear her.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her little waist before she could get up. She stiffened and turned her head to see him. He could see the tears shining in her eyes and it worried him.

"What's wrong honey?" he whispered.

"It...It's nothing for you to worry about, I just need to use the washroom." she answered, quickly.

"No you don't sweetheart, you're crying and I can tell."

"Should've known nothing gets passed you." she said, wiping some of her tears away. "Are you sure you're not related to Tomoyo-chan?"

Syaoran gave a lopsided smile at her attempt to be humorous. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after 1 am in the morning. Pulling her back under the covers and against him, he kiss her hair lightly and tucked her head in so that she was resting it on his broad shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong babe." he said.

"No, go back to sleep...you have to be at the office tomorrow." she said.

"I don't care, I'm always able to spend the time with you that you need. Now tell me sweetheart." he urged her. "Is it work again? School?" he knew it was the answer but waited to see what she'd say.

Sakura had been like this ever since her father and brother had passed away in that tragic car accident when she was 16-years-old. She had been devastated by that event and had it not been for him, Tomoyo, the cards and her guardians, Sakura probably wouldn't have made it through that time. She had become very depressed and withdrew to herself, after she had lost her immediate family. The only family she had now was her mother's cousin Sonomi and her daughter Tomoyo who she was very close to but it was never the same.

Syaoran had done everything he could to try and help her make it through school when her grades began to drop. He done all he could to try and bring her back to the happy girl she once was. When her father had passed away, there hadn't been a lot of money left to her just enough for her to get by through high school to pay for the tuition, but it hadn't been enough to pay for all the bills and essentials she needed and definitely not enough to make it through university.

She had taken up several part-time jobs much like her brother had done to try and save for university. Touya had been a little bit luckier however, most of his part-times job money when toward that motorbike he had purchased since their father was alive and had paid for a bit of his university.

Because of that time, Sakura and Syaoran had missed out a lot on their relationship and it had made it more hard for them. He was always so worried about her because she couldn't keep up with all the bills and everything and would be working late into the early morning hours of the night. He had lost a lot of sleep as well, having been the one to pick her up well after midnight even though she protested that she could walk home herself. Syaoran had argued with her about how great her independence was, but there were times when she needed others and he'd be damned if he _ever_ let her walk home alone that time of night. Tomoyo had agreed with him on that.

When Sakura could no longer maintain the house, Syaoran and Tomoyo had been the ones that talked her into moving in with Syaoran. She hadn't wanted to at first despite how much they loved each other, she didn't want to burden him in anyway. It had taken a lot of convincing (even with the help of Kero) before she moved in with him.

During the last year of high school, Syaoran had asked her to marry him thinking it'd make her a lot happier that way; which it did. They got married as soon as he had turned 18. It had been a small wedding with mostly just close friends and family mainly on Syaoran's side. Sakura had only wished her family could've been there but she felt better when Syaoran told her that they were watching her on the happiest day of her life.

When they graduated, Syaoran had immediately gone to Tokyo university to take business before he could take over Li Corporation as the CEO. Sakura had wanted to go to university as well and Syaoran even offered to pay her way, but being the stubborn and independent woman that she was, she had flat out refused and told him she'd be responsible for herself and make it through on her own. It took 2 years of part-time jobs (because she insisted upon helping him with the bills as well) before she had enough for her first year and started at the same university that Syaoran was already half-way through.

She was going into her third year and stressed as ever.

Syaoran lay in bed with her, rubbing her back comfortingly as she cried lightly on his chest. He sighed, this happened far too often for his liking.

"What's wrong sweetheart? please tell me." he said.

Sakura shivered, "I got fired today from the café..."

Syaoran gasped, now realizing just how upset she was. He knew it was going to catch up to her eventually, having been always on the go and ended up sometimes forgetting. He figured it must've been because she was late once again. "I'm sorry sweetheart..." he whispered to her, kissing her temple.

Tears wracked her body and he pulled her closer to him as he whispered comforting words to her. Sakura had struggled so much to try and prove that she could make it on her own and he wasn't even sure just who she was trying to prove that to anymore; everyone or herself. He knew the café gave her the best hours and hourly wage compared to the other two jobs she was juggling between classes. He couldn't help but wonder just how she managed to even study.

"The...movie theater and the store doesn't pay enough and I'm not going to have enough for next the next semester's tuition, Syaoran..." she mumbled into his chest.

Syaoran closed his eyes, wondering what he could say to her. He had offered her so many times to help her, but she always declined. Sighing, he figured he'd give it a try again. He sat up, pulling her up with him and flicking on the dim light behind him. She blinked, adjusting to the small change as the covers fell in pools around their waists.

"Syoaran...?" she asked.

He pulled her so that she was facing him directly and said to her seriously. "Sakura..."

"Syaoran...if you're thinking about telling me to quit my jobs again and let you handle it, the answer is no...you're as bad as Tomoyo-chan! You both know that-"

"Listen to me Sakura." he said sternly. "You're stressing yourself out way too much. You should focusing only on school, you only have a year left to go after this."

"Syaoran..."

"No sweetheart, let me finish." he said, pressing a finger to her lips, "you mean the world to me Sakura, I would be nothing without you and I love you so much. Seeing you this way, hurts me more than you will ever know. I know how independent you are and yes, I see how responsible you are well and believe me, you certainly prove it. However...I want you to please quit those awful jobs. I can offer you a part-time job at Li Corp that'll give you perfect hours and good pay-"

"No!" she shouted suddenly, "No...I- I don't want to depend on you or anyone for this! University is something I want to do for myself and I will do it! I can do it!"

"Sweetheart, I know you can-"

"You don't understand!" she started to cry again. "I have to-"

"No baby," he whispered, pulling her against him. "You're the one who doesn't understand. Are you forgetting that I'm your husband? God, Sakura, we've been together for almost 12 years! You're the love of my life Sakura and ...and I think I earned the right a _long_ time ago to be the one to take care of you."

"But I don't want to burden-"

"Sakura." he snapped, "you are never a burden to me, you hear me? Never. Listen...as your husband, it's my duty to take care of you and to love you and I take that to heart. Please, I really want to do this for you. Sakura I love you so damn much and I won't tolerate seeing you like this."

Syaoran gently wiped a few more of her tears away and saw the dark rings under her eyes from all the lack of sleep she gets from the stress and everything that she had on the go. "You look awful sweetheart...I want to see you happy and healthy again, please...let me help you?"

"But Syaoran-"

"No buts, Sakura. Tomorrow I want you to quit your jobs, or just keep the one. I want you to be able to attend all your classes and find time to study. I know some of your grades are dropping-"

"What, you saw my report!?" she hissed.

Syaoran sweatdropped. "I couldn't help it, you left it wide open on the counter in the kitchen."

"Oh..." she said, embarrassed.

"Listen, it's okay. I know that once you can settle down a bit and start focusing one what is most important, you're going to do just fine. I know this." he said.

Sakura nodded, "I...I guess I can borrow the money from you for-"

"No, Sakura." Syaoran said, starting to feel a bit agitated with her. "You're going to do no such thing. You're going to let _me_ pay all the bills and take care of what needs to be done around the house. You're going to let _me_ pay for your college tuition for the next year."

"But-"

"Stop interrupting me Sakura with your excuses, I'm not going to listen to it at all. I can definitely afford it, after all I _am_ the CEO and in a few years I'll be the _president_ of the company. I have more than enough, sweetheart...it's hardly pocket money for me...and besides," he said more softly, "besides like I said...I'm your _husband_. What kind of husband would your father and brother think I am if I let you go on the way that you are? Do you want them to worry where ever they are? I didn't think so..." he cupped her cheeks. "Besides, I don't want Touya to kick my ass the day I pass through to the afterlife."

Sakura giggled at this then looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure about this Syaoran? I feel so bad...I don't want anyone to have my responsibilities...especially not you since you already have so many."

Syaoran chuckled lightly. "Of course I mean it! You're my sweet little wife and I love you," he kissed her and laid them back down where she snuggled against his warmth. "I'm doing this for you and for myself. Please, agree to it this time, Sakura. I'm tired of begging you time after time to let me help you in every way that I can. I'm here to support and love you Sakura, don't you ever forget that."

"I know..." she said.

"See? Listen, like I said, I'm doing this for myself as well. I'm going to feel a _whole _lot better once I see you doing better for yourself okay?"

"Okay..." she said, finally giving in to her husband.

Syaoran smiled gently, "now I want you to promise that tomorrow, you'll quit at least one of your jobs if you don't want to take up my offer to work at the company with me, and I want you to cut a few of your hours so that you can have that time to study and...spend more time with me? K?"

Sakura returned his smile happily, "okay...I promise. And Syaoran, I'm really sorry I was so hard about this before..."

"I understand," he said, "I know you had good reason for it and all, it's okay."

"I guess I'm just so lucky to have you Syaoran..." she cuddled against him when he turned the light off.

"Hah," he laughed, "I'm the one that's lucky to have you. Now go to sleep and have sweet dreams this time okay?"

"Mmm...okay...oh, and honey?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you, you'll always be my number one person." she whispered, reaching up to kiss him before closing her eyes and resting in his arms.

"I love you too, and you'll always be mine." he kissed her back, gently stroking her long hair until she fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms. "Just like you've always said, Sakura...everything will surely be alright." he whispered before falling asleep as well.

-

-

-

end...not sure where this came from though lol lots of fluff so I hope you like it. Sorry for the lack up updates these passed few days, school has been keeping me very busy. I'll try to update on the weekend! Hope you liked this.


End file.
